Where Harry meets the Doctor
by Kai'sgirl157
Summary: This crossover is between Harry Potter and Doctor Who Join Harry on this thrilling adventure as he battles evil alongside the Doctor romance is sure to happen


**_I do not own any of these characters all rights go to the owners off each of these films and shows._**

Harry Potter was sat by the lake one cold December morning, he was wearing a thick coat and gloves and his Gryffindor scarf. Harry sighed as he looked out at the lake he felt like he just needed to get away from everything the threat from Voldermort was becoming a bit overwhelming for the 17 year old Wizard. He was so worried about his friends he was not worried about himself he was worried about every single person that knew him, he knew that each and every one of them would suffer because of him if he did not win this fight, it was all down to him to keep the Wizarding world safe from Voldermort and his Death Eaters. Harry put his head in his hands and sighed again, he didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew he was going to some how some way he would defeat Voldermort

The Doctor was in the Tardis with Donna Nobel.

_"Ok Donna where do you want to go next?"_asked the Doctor as he lifted a few switches

_"Oh I don't know surprise me"_said Donna running her fingers through her ginger hair.

All of a sudden the Tardis began to shake as it went through time and space

_"wait what's it doing I haven't set anything yet!"_ shouted the Doctor as he and Donna were thrown through time and space both not knowing where they were going to end up.

The Tardis suddenly stopped and Donna fell to the floor from the sudden gravity that hit her as they stopped.

"_Ok where are we?" _asked Donna as she stood up and dusted herself off_"_

_I don't know"_ said the Doctor as he opened the Tardis door and walked out

They had landed in front a big castle, Donna turned around and saw a little hut where a giant stepped out with a big black beard that covered the most of his face, she spotted someone by the lake, it was a boy he had black hair from what she could see from where she was stood. Jack Harkness was stood in the Torchwood headquarters with Yanto Jones and Gwen Cooper, all of a sudden the three of them were teleported to where the Doctor and Donna were

_"Doctor! what are you doing here and why are we here?" _asked Jack as he looked around

_"we were about to ask you the same thing_" said the Doctor as he turned to look at Donna who was still looking at the boy by the lake.

_"Donna?" _asked the Doctor as he walked up behind her

_"let's ask him where we are"_ said Donna as she set of for the boy by the lake leaving everyone behind

The rest soon catched up to Donna as she walked to the lake. The Doctor cleared his throat as the boy turned around, everyone saw that he had jet black hair and dazzling emerald green eyes and a unusual lightening shaped scar on his forehead that was slightly covered by his messy hair

_"yes?"_ The boy asked as he looked at them all, Gwen smiled warmly at the boy and he returned the smile

_"we were just wondering where we are and what planet we are on?"_ asked the Doctor as he looked at the boy in front of the group

_"Um well you are on planet Earth and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my name is Harry Potter" _said Harry as he looked at the strangers confused, why did they ask what planet they were on.

_"Oh well im the Doctor and this is Donna Nobel" _said the Doctor as he pointed to the red haired woman that was stood beside him _"and this is Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Yanto Jones" _said the Doctor as he indicated the 3 people that was stood beside him and Donna.

_"Well its nice to meet you, would you like me to take you to the headmaster Professor Dumbledore maybe he will be able to help you with whatever it is that you need help with"_said Harry as he stood up.

"_yes that would be great" _said the Doctor as he followed Harry to the Castle and everyone followed all wondering why they were there

**_To be continued _**

**_Next Chapter - Where two worlds collide_**


End file.
